


Call Me Maybe?

by Leopardseal



Category: Call Me Maybe (Music Video)
Genre: Doing it for the lulz, M/M, RPF, srs bzns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardseal/pseuds/Leopardseal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe someone else had already written a fic with this pairing, hahaha. My friend Eric wrote this after I challenged him to, and I think he did a hilarious and awesome job.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe someone else had already written a fic with this pairing, hahaha. My friend Eric wrote this after I challenged him to, and I think he did a hilarious and awesome job.

So what if Carly had been chasing him for weeks? She was always a little dense like that. One time, she came out of the bathroom with a trail of toilet paper coming out of her skirt and hadn't noticed until after band practice. 

I'd had my eye on him, too. The toned muscles. The tattoos. The clear gray eyes. Carly didn't know I was gay - she had tried to come on to me one time at a party but I shot her down. "Let's not turn this into a Fleetwood Mac situation, okay?" After that, she lost interest. She never really noticed that I never went out with other girls, either. We were both too busy trying to turn our fledgling hopes and dreams into an actual career; there was no time for dating, romance, even if I longed for another warm body next to mine at night.

And now I had caught his eye, too. Now I understood: his flirting with Carly was a way of getting closer to me. Me, the short, scrawny guitarist in desperate need of a haircut. _Am I dreaming?_  I thought to myself as I unfolded his note:

 

> _CALL ME_  
>  _555-6041_  

>  xoxo

 

How could this Adonis, this statuesque hunk, this James-Dean-if-he-were-alive-today - how could he want _me_?

Behind him, I could see Carly's bewilderment. I was her guitarist, best friend, the person she trusted most - and here I was, stealing her man in front of her eyes. Well, okay, maybe that was a bit _melodramatic_  - after all, she never had him, and _he_  had chosen _me_  - but that's what I felt like: a traitor. How could I betray my best friend like that? Even though I wanted him so bad, wanted to feel his strong biceps wrapped around me, wanted to run my hands down his rock-hard abs.

So I panicked. I ran back inside and locked myself in Carly's bedroom. I could hear her muffled voice - she must've been screaming pretty loud, but I couldn't make out the words. I heard the garage door slam. I slumped down to the floor and pulled my knees around my chest, tried to control my breathing.

Carly pounded on the door. "Tav, I know you're in there. Let me in. It's my room!" _Pound! Pound! Pound!_

Slowly I got up, checked my hair in the mirror, straightened my shirt out. "Carly, listen -" I said, opening the door.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Listen, I can explain -"

"Are you gay?"

I froze up. I could feel the color draining from my face. I couldn't form any words; my throat closed up. I turned my eyes away, searching for something to look at, anything but her face. I couldn't, knowing how disappointed she was. How she must hate me. How we could never be friends again.

And then she pulled me into a hug.

"Tav, I'm sorry. I don't care if you are. You're still you and we're still friends. I was just shocked. Maybe a little angry. You know how much I liked Holden. But you know what? Our friendship is more important than that. And I'm glad you found someone. You know, now that I think about it, you've never really had a girlfriend, have you?" she said, laughing. I laughed, too. Laughed at how stupid I was, thinking that she would hate me over this. Because she was right: our friendship really was more important than anything.

"Thanks, Carly," I said, hugging her back.

\---

"Tav. You have been looking at your phone for the last thirty minutes. Are you going to call him or not?"

I looked up. "I'm nervous, okay? No one's really asked me out before!"

"Well, there's a first for everything," she said, snatching my phone and Holden's note. "I'm going to dial for you. Man up!"

She entered in the digits, put the phone on speaker, and handed it back to me. _Well, here goes nothing._

It rang for what seemed like an eternity, but finally he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Holden?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Tavish."

"Oh my God, hey! I was wondering when you'd call. Yo, your friend was _pissed_  when I gave you my number!" I looked up and saw Carly holding her mouth closed, stifling a laugh. "So, anyway, uh - do you wanna go out some time? Like Friday, maybe? I mean, uh - if you're not busy, that is."

I couldn't help but smile to myself. For all his bravado and machismo, he was actually nervous! "Friday sounds good. Pick me up at 8." I have him my address and hung up.

\---

"You look _fine_ , Tav."

I didn't. My hair was a mess. But then, it usually was - I was never the kind of gay who was obsessed over his appearance. I tried brushing it to one side, and then the other. Tried messing it up a little. Combing it back.

"Tav. It's 7:45. He's going to be here in 15 minutes. You need to stop and get dressed."

"I am dressed," I said.

Carly gave me a look that said, This _is what you're wearing to a_ first date?

"Carly, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I suddenly have a sense of fashion."

"I know that, but don't you at least have a clean shirt? Preferably one that isn't wrinkled."

I sighed. I had forgotten to do laundry. As usual. "Nope, sorry."

" _Fine_ , but at least _try_  to look presentable." She smoothed my hair down. "There. And don't put that stupid hat back on."

I looked myself over in the mirror again. I didn't look too bad. I had that indie rocker vibe going. I mean, it's not like Holden didn't know what I looked like. There must have been something about me that he found attractive.

_Knock, knock._

"Oh my God, he's here! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Carly was nearly jumping with excitement.

"Calm down. It's not even your date."

"I know but I'm just so excited for you! Plus hopefully you can give me some _dirty details_  to work with."

"Ew, shut up. That's gross, Carly."

\---

He told me over dinner how he had recently moved in with his aunt to attend the local university. He had noticed Carly watching him mowing the lawn from her window, but didn't mind. He would sneak quick glances into the garage window when we had band practice. That was how he first saw me. He said that he had always been into more alternative guys, the type of guy with too-long hair who played guitar in a garage band, even though he was kind of a gym bunny. He didn't know how to approach me at first, but that day when I jokingly pushed Carly into washing the car, he thought it was the right opportunity. Not that he was glad when she fell off the hood, but it gave him a reason to talk to her.

"What happened when Carly saw you talking to me?" I asked.

He laughed. "Well, you know - she wasn't very happy. She had a couple of choice words for me. And you, actually. Your drummer guy kinda snuck away and then she went inside, and I decided to go home. I didn't think you would end up calling me after that."

"Well, I'm glad I did," I replied, smiling.

"I'm glad, too." He looked down and shyly touched my hand. We sat there in silence for a little bit before the server came back with the check.

"I'll get this," Holden said.

"Let me pay half. Isn't that what gays are supposed to do on dates?" He laughed and paid the whole bill.

\---

"So, what do we do now?"

We had decided to talk a walk through the neighborhood. It was a brisk evening in early fall, and the sun had set. We had already talked about everything two people could talk about on a first date, and had been walking in silence for the past ten minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"I guess we should go home," I said. "It's getting kinda late, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I just don't want to leave you yet."

I smiled at that. For someone who seemed so tough on the exterior, he had really proven to be a sweetheart. "Well, do you play any video games? I have Wii. We can pick up a six pack on the way."

"I would like that."

\---

He beat me in seven rounds of Super Smash Bros. We had had a couple beers each, which I blamed for my losses.

"I _will_  beat you this time!" I cried, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"Eat me!"

"You wish."

Suddenly, I noticed that he was leaning closer to me, and his head was pressed against my temple. I put my controller down and turned towards him. He looked back up at me for just a second, and then kissed me chastely on the side of my mouth. I must have been blushing pretty hard, because he grinned sheepishly and looked away.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I was kissing him back, aggressively, hungrily. He moaned into my kiss and I could feel his tongue licking at my mouth, seeking entrance. He placed his hands gingerly on my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bedroom. Now," he grunted.

We got up and I pulled him to my bedroom. He locked the door behind him and shoved me onto the bed, before straddling my hips and kissing me again. I ran my hands along his back, feeling his tight muscles underneath. He broke the kiss only long enough to lift my shirt over my head, while I took his off as well. His chest was hot and sweaty against mine, and I could feel him grinding against my jeans.

He trailed his fingers down the small of my back. Gasping, I arched my back in response, thrusting my groin against him. I felt him reaching into my waistband and caressing my bare hips.

"Lay down. Let me do this," he said.

I listened. He pulled my zipper down. I could hear my own quickening heartbeat. I lifted my hips so that he could slide my jeans and briefs down. My cock slapped against my pelvis.

He took a moment to admire me. "You're even more beautiful than I thought," he whispered. He wrapped his fingers around my cock and gently pulled my foreskin down and back up. Then he took the head into his mouth. I threw my head back and cried out in ecstasy. He worked his tongue expertly along my length, then licked my balls, taking one and then the other into my mouth. I writhed on the bed, unable to contain myself.

Suddenly he pulled back. Yearning for the warmth of his mouth, I sat up with a puzzled expression. "Don't worry, there's plenty to come," he said with a cocky smile. He took off his jeans and underwear.

His cock was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was bigger than mine, and the hooded glans was a deep red color. It looked painfully erect, and had one prominent vein along the top.

"Turn over," he said.

I got on all fours. "You look so slutty like that, I'm so fucking hard for you." He almost seemed to growl his words like a wolf hungry for its prey. Then he spread my cheeks and started licking my hole. I was panting by this point; never had I experienced something so mind-numbingly erotic.

"Lube and condoms in the side drawer," I managed to pant. I heard him open it and pop open the bottle of lube I kept, mostly for jacking off. I felt his finger, slick with lube, prying at my hole. Finally it found its way in and I gasped. He crooked his finger just so, finding my prostate. I bucked my hips back, trying to get him to reach in deeper. Each time he rubbed against it, I could feel my cock hardening even more. He managed to fit another finger in. At that point, I could barely hold myself up.

He withdrew his fingers and put a condom on. He pressed against my entrance. "Be gentle," I said. "This is my first time." He laughed, and pushed just enough against my hole. It hurt like hell. "Hold still, just let me get used to it."

I told him when the pain subsided. He pushed further until I could feel his pelvis against my ass. He went slowly at first, and then quickened his pace. I heard his grunts as he leaned forward and kissed the back of my neck, bit my ear lobe, and whispered dirty things into my ear.

"You're so tight, baby. Do you like my big cock in your ass? Do you like that?"

He was hitting all the right spots, and the thrusting motion was making my dick bounce against my stomach. I felt the pleasure bubbling deep inside my loins, felt the familiar warmth spreading through my thighs.

" _Fuck_!" I cried, as I came all over my sheets, just from being fucked. He growled and bit my shoulder, and I could feel him thrust one last time before shivering into his own orgasm. We slumped down onto the bed like that, his cock still buried inside me. _I never want this moment to end_ , I thought to myself.


End file.
